The Next Great Journey
by K-9FuryFire
Summary: Harry, Violet and Douglas (Dudley) Evans are taken to the world of Pokémon by Arceus when they were betrayed by their once closest friends after the war with Voldemort. They are De-aged to 10 from their previous 20 when they land on the outskirts of Pallet town in the region of Kanto. Where they meet the Professor and a rather late Ash Ketchum.
1. Prologue

_Edited—04/11/20_

_A/N: I have been rather busy this past... what year? I don't know, to be honest. I hadn't planned this very well so when I did finally return I looked it over and am admittedly very embarrassed with how poorly written this was. So I cleaned it up and corrected more than a few things and am currently redoing/writing the rest of it. _

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Violet stared at her captors through bloody bangs the only thing going through her mind was the memory of her Godfather's death, a proud man who had met his end in the very same chamber she and her brother were being held in, on _"__trial"_. _Was how it was going to end? _She thought flinching when they were dragged closer to the thin curtain between themselves, Life, and the unknown, _Death_.

Here they were, in the place they watched their Godfather die. The man who had promised them a place to call home, a place that wasn't Hogwarts. The only parental figure they had ever known. The place that their hope for a better family, a better home, had died with the father of her heart. While it is true their father was James Potter, he died when they were young. Too young to remember him. Yet they could recall their mother's red hair and horrific scream whenever they were in the presence of a Dementor. A gliding, wraithlike Dark creature, widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the wizarding world. A creature that feeds on human happiness and generates feelings of depression and despair in any person near them, that can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, rendering a person no more than an empty shell.

Their Patronuses had been one of the only things that had even partly reminded them of their parents. Harry's was a Stag for their birth father and Violet's had been a lioness for their mother, Lily Potter neé Evans. That was until they met Sirius—or uncle Pads as they had taken to calling him in what little time they had together—then her Patronus changed into that of a large dog that resembled a Grim, something she had come to associate with her protection, they had laughed then but now it was just a fond memory. One of few they had left and even then it was shrouded in sorrow.

So, here they were, in the gloomy and daunting chamber of death. In the Britsh Ministry of Magic, where they were bound in magic suppressing shackles that were used for the criminally insane or violent. Forced to their knees right at the foot of the Veil of Death, at the hands of those they had once called friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The twins realised far too late that these people they had surrounded themselves by were all despicable. Having only befriended them for their fortune and inherited books. Much the same, they had discovered that their true friends were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood when they had thrown themselves in front of the sickly green spells meant for them. Right, when the traitors let themselves be known and attacked claiming, they had gone dark. They had fought and defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, but because they _came_ back from the dead and were both Parselmouths, had once held the Deathly Hallows, all of which somehow made them dark or evil and corrupt.

The traitors had convinced the wizarding world (of sheep) that they were evil and dark. The Ministry had taken easily taken their wealth from Gringotts, seeing as they no longer held the goblins favour with how they had left. Any property they owned had also been taken and sold. They were here in the chamber because Azkaban was destroyed sometime during the war when Voldemort freed his Death Eaters, instead of a Dementors Kiss they were sentenced to death by the Veil.

Her clothes were torn and covered in blood from when she and Harry had been flayed with a burning white whip, a curse _Granger_ had discovered in the Black library. Her face was littered in cuts and scratches from the fight they had put up. Her once vibrant emerald green eyes were now as dull as a dead man's, Violet's once beautiful garnet hair was now a bloody crimson colour. Both herself and Harry had plentiful scars from their years together in the cupboard, then at Hogwarts, their cursed scars were still on their foreheads above opposite eyebrows.

Her musings were broken with a thump of another body being thrown next to them. The figure had matted sandy blond hair and looked as if they had been working to rid themselves of excess fat. Her eyes travelled to the body and recognition sparked in them. She released a strangled gasp and Harry did the same when he sensed his twin's concern.

There next to him in a heap on the floor shackled as they were, was their once a bully of a cousin—Something, thankfully, the boy had grown out of after the duo saved his life from Dementors,—Dudley Dursley. Their eyes widened simultaneously in horror, he looked worse than they felt which was saying a lot. But whether he was lucky to be alive was debatable if one was to take in their current situation.

"D-Dudley?" Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done before growing used to the pain and quietening.

At the sound of his name, the teen lifted his head weakly and his blue eyes landed on the twins and he suddenly seemed to have gained some energy and tried getting up only to be kicked down by Ron.

"Stay down. Filthy muggle." The redhead spat before straitening up and began to read the scroll he had in his hands. "The three of you, are to be sentenced to death by the Veil, for conspiring against the wizarding world. Too bad Looney and Longbottom are dead they could have been thrown in there too." He sneered down at the trio Granger suddenly by his side smirking evilly down at them.

Violet saw Harry's eyes flash with anger as he glared up at their captors and a snarl tore out of her mouth as she glared at the rest of the occupants in the chamber, who had been cheering as loud as spectators in a Colosseum as if watching gladiators fight.

The twins with newfound strength stood their anger rolling off in waves resulting in the room temperature to fluctuate from very hot to extremely cold. That and their chaotic magic seemed to have broken their magic restraining binds and they hauled Dudley to his feet.

Their furious eyes meet those of the traitors causing them to flinch "You want us dead." Violet said rhetorically a venomous glint in her eyes.

"Then so be it!" Harry yelled before spinning around with his remaining family and leapt into the swirling doorway to deaths realm. None of them was ever going to be seen in the wizarding world again or that Earth as a whole for that matter. The Aurors were far too slow to stop them from taking their victory by willingly running to their deaths. Again.

As the trio passed through, because they had the Deathly Hallows on them (they had given Dudley the cloak to protect him on their last summer in Privett. Harry had the wand and Violet wore the stone around her neck) the Veil caved in on itself sucking the doorway and other things within its range vaporising anything in a swirling mass before shrinking down to nothing. Then all of a sudden there was a massive explosion, taking the whole of the ministry building with it.

* * *

**With the Trio**

* * *

They landed with a thud and groaned in pain. Violet was the first to open her eyes blinking as she looked around. "Errr... Harry, what happened? Where the hell are we?" She asked as she helped the boys to their feet.

Dudley glanced around noticing the red grassland like landscape that they seemed to have landed in and the black night looking sky. "Uhh… I second that." He said also looking over to Harry for answers.

Before he could give any three anonymous entities made themselves known. "You are in the world between worlds. A place where we the beings of creation decide the fate of those who die before their time. Only a select few are chosen to move on, and as it happens the three of you are a select few." The giant white creature said it had pointed ears/horn things and a gold ring surrounding its torso its green eyes seemed to shine with knowledge.

The other two unknowns were equally as large, the one to the right of the white one looked like a giant blue deer with interchangeable colourful antlers and eyes to match the fur. While the one to the left looked like a large horned red and black feathered bird with blue eyes and a grey feathery fluff around the base of its neck.

"If it means our decision will end the suffering we have endured I would be pleased to accept, I would die for the both of them." Harry proclaimed passionately looking directly at the white being.

Violet looked at her brother a soft smile on her lips as she too looked at the being "And I would do the same if it meant I'd be avenging them had they passed before me." She added.

Dudley looked at his cousins who once upon a time had despised who he was, and he couldn't help but agree. He used to be such an arse to them, but he changed. For them. "I may not have been the best cousin growing up. When you saved me from those demented things, I came to regret a great many things I had done throughout my whole life and realized how wrong my parents and I were to treat you so horribly. I owe both of you my life. I would gladly lay down my life a hundred times over if it meant I could save you from my parents." He informed his cousins who had become teary-eyed and encased the bigger human male in a tight embrace momentarily forgetting about the all-powerful beings watching them.

The great beings chuckled lightly at there declarations in faint amusement. "There need not be any sacrifices here young ones. You are quite dead already." That got a laugh or two out of the trio. "We are here to see you on your... His did that human put it? Your next great adventure? Or rather... Journey. One where you'll meet many great beings you could come to call friends, where you shall find a family and if you so wish love." The white being said.

Dudley looked from his cousins back to the large beasts before his eyes landed on the one in the middle. "If you don't mind me asking... what exactly are you?" He questioned hesitantly earning nods of agreement from his cousins.

The being smiled. "I am known on PokéEarth (Pocket Earth LOL)as Arceus the Pokémon God. We are what our Earthly humans call Pokémon. These are the eldest of my children." He nodded his head in the other newly dubbed Pokémon direction.

"I am Xerneas the Pokémon of life." The blue one now named Xerneas said its eyes twinkling as it looked at them.

"And I, Am Yveltal the Pokémon of Death or destruction." The bird now known as Yveltal announced grinning, which was slightly disturbing in the human opinion.

"Say we did agree to this. Would we be able to meet our parents or see our godfather?" Violet asked hopefully with a slight quiver as she said godfather Harry and Dudley wrapped an arm each around her shoulders as they asked the same thing with their eyes.

Yveltal answered her kindly "There is no need child, for they will be joining you on your journey. In a form that they have chosen for some kind of familiarity. They shall be there when you wake." Violet frowned in thought then nodded, _that was acceptable _she mused_._

The young men nodded as well but then Harry gave a pause in thought. "What about our names will they be changed too?" A fairly good question as they were, after all, going to a new world. _Would we even be needing a new identity?_ Harry wondered.

"If you wished to you could change your name, you could, but it really wouldn't matter," Xerneas said while he smiled down at the humans.

Then Dudley looked at his cousins an idea forming in his mind before he turned back to the Pokémon "I would ask to change my surname to Evans, for my mother and aunt... I-if it isn't too much trouble and if my cousins agreed could you make us...err siblings?" Harry and Violet looked at him in shock then grinned at him.

"Of course we'd agree to that, " Harry said.

"We'll even ask to change our last names to Evans too," Violet added looking at the great beings for their approval.

"Of course we would. Though to make it more believable you would have to agree to alter your appearance... permanently " Arceus informed Dudley seriously.

He didn't even bother considering it instead asked for his hair to be red and his eyes hazel. For both his aunt and uncle. He also decided to change his first name to Douglas. After his mother's father. (not really. I have no idea what Lily's parent's names are)

"Then it is settled Harry James, Jolanda Susana and Douglas Liam Evans you shall be sent into the world of Pokémon. We wish you good fortunes on your journey." Arceus started before he disappeared leaving only Xerneas and Yveltal with them.

"We shall meet again good luck." They had said before they too had vanished and before the trio could do anything they all blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: **I think as I write this I will be asking for you readers to actively add suggestions for possible plot points or characters you may want them to interact with. Or even you know Pokémon you think would do well on any of their teams.

Also, I still will not be including any kind of MoD staff.

**Yes Violet's name is Jolanda but it's pretty much the same just she prefers Violet. Jolanda Susana Potter or Violet Lily Potter now Evans**


	2. Kanto, Route 01

_Edit: 04/11/20.__ I didn't need to do much in this one it was mostly the first I had problems with. Apart from the odd spelling mistake, I don't have much of an issue with it._

* * *

Route 01

Kanto Region

* * *

They woke to the feeling of warm breath on their faces, then as one they snapped their eyes open when something else cold—and wet in some cases—touched their cheeks. They were noses. Violet was the first to stand pushing the horned hounds black and orange face from hers.

The dog-like creature just sat there and watched, as she proceeds to examine her surroundings to pinpoint their location,— with red eyes—which didn't help much as they were surrounded by very long grass. Had she been taller she may have been able too. But alas she was not.

Which Douglas noticed as he too looked down at his hands they were now much smaller than his old chubby ones from before. Now that he realised this he glanced down at his body… yep all of it was tiny. He didn't notice the rather annoyed feline beside him as he too got to his feet, before checking to see if his cousins… err siblings were in a similar predicament, as he was. Sure enough, they were.

Harry he noticed was not at all bothered by the fact that he was once again… a midget. He seemed rather content to just lay in the grass combing his finger through the leafy autumn coloured fur of the Stags side.

Violet was once again the shortest of them where before she had been much taller than Harry and had gotten close to his height. He also noticed her hair was a dark red colour as opposed to the sleek garnet it used to be, her eyes were once more a vibrant emerald full of life again as she petted the orange and black horned hound-dog with a pointed tail that lay next to her.

He felt a breeze and shivered it was then that he realised that their clothes we're still torn and bloody from their previous world. Just as he had reached them he felt something furry nudge his right arm as it was too high to just hit his hand, cautiously Douglas turned to face the creature. Its face was up to his chest; its eyes were the same green as his siblings and there was a gem in the centre of its forehead to match; its coat was a kind of soft snowy tan colour he noticed then it clicked and he gasped.

"Lily?" He asked the cat hesitantly, it… sorry _she_ beamed at him and pushed him to the ground unashamedly covering his face with her affection. His siblings had paused as they came to the same conclusion and clung to the creatures even more.

"Padfoot?" An excited bark escaped the dog as he leapt to his feet and copied Lily's example by covering his goddaughters face in slobbery wet dog kisses.

"Prongs?" A dignified nod from the stag before its eyes gleamed with mischief as he got up causing Harry to stumble slightly nearly falling on his face had it not been for his fathers rather quick reflex that caught what was left of his shirt between his teeth and hauled his son up onto his back, Padfoot and Lily had stopped to watch then nodded before hauling their respective partners onto their backs and racing off behind Prongs.

* * *

Slowly memories from their conversation in Limbo came to the front of Harry's mind, more specifically the part where Dudley agreed to change his name and appearance, he glanced back at his new brother and couldn't help but note he looked exactly like himself if it weren't for his red hair and hazel eyes they could have been the same person. Douglas was much smaller than Dudley was making it easier on their mothers back as they rode them through the high grass which he could now see over. It was hard for him to recall what Dudley looked like now almost as if he was always Douglas and now he realised he could hardly remember what any of them looked like as twenty-year-olds which he supposed should cause panic but it didn't. He wondered if the others felt this way.

He was free, they were free, free from manipulation; free from betrayal; free from the abuse they all endured. At that moment he was happy truly happy he had his brother and sister at his side and no more Dursleys or Wizards to torture them, life was great here.

* * *

Violet loved every second on her Godfathers back; the wind whipping her hair around, as they followed behind Harry and their dad running through the thick tall grass, like when she rode a broom for the first time. They had raced to the edge of the grassy landscape before slowing to a more sedate pace as they came upon a dirt road.

Padfoot glanced at his goddaughter meeting her eyes he grinned his huge canines showing then he spoke. *_So how have you been getting on the pup, with the news of us being Pokémon and you kids being ten years younger and all that_.* Violet looked at him in shock.

"You can talk?! I thought… but what? Oh right never mind...Pokémon Gods and all that. You'd think they'd mention something as important as this. I mean I'm sure talking to Pokémon is about as normal as speaking to snakes back in our home dimension. What are you any way Padfoot?" Violet inquired curiously as they continued on the road.

He barked a laugh *_I'm a Houndoom pup, it's a Dark/Fire-type Pokémon, your mum and dad are probably talking to your brothers about this right now. Lily's a Persian, a shiny one too meaning a Pokémon born with a rare discolouration setting them apart from the rest of their species. Now Prongs though he's from a further away region_...*

"Padfoot what's a region?" She interrupted him curiously.

_It's kind of like a country but not, we are currently in the Kanto region, where Lily's species is from, mine is from the neighbouring region, Johto, and Prongs is from Unova region. He's what you call a Sawsbuck a deer-like Pokémon that's body changes with the seasons like now he's in his Autumn form._* Padfoot explained to his Goddaughter with his bark like language that outsiders would hear as 'Hound doom doom hound.' Or something of the like.

Violet nodded her understanding of the information before firing off questions about her parent's species and their types; Lily was a Normal-type and that her species was known as the classy cat Pokémon and Prongs was a Normal-Grass type Pokémon the species known as the season Pokémon as their horns display different plant growth in different seasons. He had told her about Pokémon battles and possible moves they could have and listed the few he knew, which were: odour sleuth, beat up, Fire fang, ember and Inferno. He told her she'd have to ask her parents what theirs were since he didn't know which one's they currently knew. They had been enjoying their conversation so much they didn't realize the others had stopped until Padfoot walked into Prongs; causing him to topple and bump Lily making the lot of them fall into a heap right at the end of the road in front of a sign that they had been reading.

The children just laughed along with Padfoot while Lily and Prongs grumbled. Harry stood up and dusted himself off before he proceeded to help the others to their feet.

"So… you both get told about our apparent ability to understand Pokémon too or is it just me," Violet asked with an awkward smile as her brothers glared good-naturedly at her for making them fall.

"Yep." Douglas said being sure to pop his P. "Lily said something about Pokémon battles arm that she was what is referred to as a Shiny Persian because of her different colouring. She's a Normal-type from this region. Kanto I think. How about you guys what are they?" He asked his siblings.

Harry smiled as he spoke. "Prongs told me that he's from a region called Unova and his horns display different plant growth depending on the season, he's a Sawsbuck and a Normal-Grass type and he told me about the Pokémon Professors people that study Pokémon, what about you Vee?" He asked as they turned to her.

"Well, Padfoot was telling me about his moves and the other regions, he said his species is called Houndoom it's a Dark-Fire type. He's from Johto region." She explained to her brothers before frowning. "What did the sign say, Ree?" She asked Harry, Douglas nodded also wanting to know.

Harry shrugged as he answered "Something like welcome to Pallet town, home of Pokémon Professor Oak." None of them noticed the boy panting behind them as he exhaustedly went in the same direction they did.

They had all but forgot about the fight before entering the veil and this world, so they forgot about the blood and marks on their backs and the rips in their clothes as they searched the town for this Professor Oaks lab.

* * *

A good ten minutes later the group made it to what Lily had called the Professor's lab. Again not realising they were all beat and tired looking. Harry reached for the door only for someone to beat him to it and race in and another walked out after commenting snidely to the other boy not even looking their way which they didn't particularly care for at the moment only wish to meet the Pokémon Professor and had no time for rude brats. They enter with their loyal Pokémon ducking in behind them when they heard a shout of. "I choose Squirtle!"

The triplets shared a glance before they hurried up the stairs into the building their Pokémon following awkwardly behind (mainly just Prongs having trouble because he's so big). Passing the living room and other things that would be in a house before coming upon the lab where the shaggy-haired boy, that looked similar to Harry only he had honey coloured eyes, in what looked to be pyjamas stood talking to a kind-looking old man who noticed them as they came in gasping in horror at their state. Which none of them saw or heard as they were too busy watching the pyjama boy race up some stairs to attempt to grab a yellow mouse looking Pokémon before he was tossed straight back down but he refused to give up and persisted until the Pokémon was in his arms. They snapped out of it when the man cleared his throat.

They looked sheepishly up at the man who was frowning at their wounds. "Who might you three be? And what happened to you? Where did you get those Pokémon?" The man fired off questions almost like Granger did the thought of their former best friends caused them to frown and angry tears to well before they shook it off and Harry stepped forward holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry Evans these are my siblings." He started as they each introduced themselves shaking his hand.

"I'm Violet,"

"And I'm Douglas."

"We, "

"Are, "

"Here, "

"To speak, "

"With a, "

"Professor,"

"Oak." They all said in tandem making the Pokémon blink and the Professor to chuckle.

"My apologies, that would be me Samuel Oak Pokémon Professor and researcher. Now, who are your friends and what happened to you?" He asked with concern.

At that, they all looked at each other and blanched they looked terrible. That was when the Slytherin amongst them spoke up. "We escaped our abusive relatives with the help of our Pokémon caretaker's Prongs, Padfoot and Lily," Violet said as she gestured to each of them. "Prongs is a Sawsbuck imported from Unova, Padfoot is a Houndoom that came from Johto and Lilys a shiny Persian from here in Kanto. We barely made it out and have been travelling for a while, when we heard about you. We wanted to start our Pokémon Journey with proper starters like Padfoot here said too." The boys just nodded dumbly along while the Pokémon gaped she just what?! They all thought.

Oak meanwhile looked torn between furious and downright sad at hearing they had been abused not realising they had flinched at his expression until he looked up looking apologetic completely forgetting about the other boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if you'd like you can rest here until you have recovered from your injuries while I send Ash here on his way to start his journey," Oak said as he patted the other boy on the head.

"I'm Ash Ketchum nice to meet you this is…" he didn't get to finish.

"PIIIKAACUU!" The small yellow mouse screamed as he shocked Ash.

Violet giggled "It's nice to meet you, Ash, Pikachu, I'm Violet and these are my brothers Harry and Douglas Evans." She shook his hand gesturing to her brothers as they did the same. " and these are our caretaker's Prongs, Padfoot and Lily a Sawsbuck from Unova, a Houndoom from Johto and a shiny Persian from right here in Kanto." The Poképarents nodded at the boy as he politely did the same before he left saying goodbye and wishing them luck on their journey.

Oak led them to a guest room for Violet and lent the boys his grandsons room since he already left on his journey. He gave them all spare clothes he got from his grandson's stuff and apologised to Violet for not having any girl ones which she just brushed of as she didn't care. They showered and dressed their wounds before putting on the clothes and helping the Professor with dinner where they became properly acquainted with one another then went to bed falling to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Their company sleeping peacefully on the floor.

* * *

**Number two done, how do you like it. Votes for a starter for triplets and should they be shiny just because or is that too much?**

_A/N: I am beginning to lean toward three Eevee, just because they have a lot of potential, and would be great additions to further my very... wonky plot. You know with their either willingness or refusal to evolve for their separate character development alongside their partners.__ But let me know in your reviews._


	3. Ubrupt note of my RL rn

Not an update unfortunately.

I know this is very sudden but I've hit a rough patch in life my older brother isn't very well in the head at this point in time and threatened the lives of our parents. And run away. So I don't know when my next update will be. It could be tomorrow it could be next week or maybe not for a whole year... I am truly sorry


End file.
